Essaie d'aller mieux
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Ichigo déprime. Normal, son coeur est brisé. Qui viendra le consoler? Le résumé est nul, venez plutôt lire!


**

* * *

Essaie d'aller mieux…

* * *

**

Auteur: Moué

Disclaimer: Les persos sont pas à moi...

Note: au début je voulais mettre un arc-en-ciel, mais bon... Ah, et si y'a du OOC, c'est normal, c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire

* * *

Ici, au moins, c'est vraiment moi. Il pleut, pas comme à l'extérieur. Là-bas c'est un ciel radieux, un soleil de plomb. C'est lumineux, c'est écrasant. C'est comme leur amour. 

Pfff… Et voilà que je sanglote. Si c'est pas malheureux ! Au moins je suis resterai le seul au monde à me voir si pitoyable. C'est pratique les univers intérieurs en fait.

« Hello King ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »

Je frissonne de malaise en entendant sa voix et expose rapidement mon visage à la pluie ; il ne doit pas voir mes larmes ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir devant lui !

« Hey ! T'es muet ? »

Il s'approche encore, par derrière, et j'entends ses pas trempés qui tapent le toit en béton. Sa tête apparaît soudain dans mon champs de vision ; il a un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges, King ? »

Je tremble une seconde et détourne mon regard. Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne devait pas voir ça ! Il va me trouver faible et… et… il aura raison. Je l'entends soupirer lourdement avant qu'il ne dise d'une vois neutre :

« C'est à cause d'eux, hein ? Il pleut des cordes depuis que t'as appris qu'ils étaient fiancés. Oh ! me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai aucune occupation ici ! J'ai bien le droit de regarder par tes yeux… King.

- Huh… T'as raison… Que je lui réponds.

- Bon, alors… t'avais craqué sur lequel ? ajoute-t-il d'une voix amusée. La fille Kuchiki ou le punk Abarai ? »

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, impossible de l'envoyer valser. Comme un gamin, je peux juste me recroqueviller, genoux contre le torse, et j'ai beau essayer, mes larmes ne veulent pas rester en place.

« Hey ! King ! Te mets pas dans cet état ! J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère ! Mais… Raaahhhh ! Pleure pas ! »

Il m'arrache quand même un faible sourire. Je lui accorde un bon point pour l'effort. Encore quelques grognements dans mon dos, puis le silence, puis un bruissement de tissu mouillé. Deux manches immaculées apparaissent soudain de chaque côté de ma tête avant de venir enserrer mon cou et mes épaules.

« Dis-moi King… C'est lequel ? »

Sa voix s'est soudainement adoucie, pas beaucoup, il reste un hollow, mais elle a sensiblement changé.

« C'est Renji. »

Je lui ai répondu, pourtant ç'aurait été aussi simple de me taire. Je sens sa prise se resserrer, ses vêtements trempés me glacent les os, mais je veux rester comme ça.

« J'en ai marre de la pluie, King. Essaie d'aller mieux… »

C'est là que je fais ma connerie ; j'attrape sa manche, comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il me serre encore un peu plus fort, et je m'appuie contre lui. C'est égoïste, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais je veux ce contact. Je sens son cœur battre, ou alors c'est le mien, sa respiration qui s'accorde aux mouvements de ma poitrine, son silence qui allège le mien. Je veux lui dire merci. Mais je n'ai pas la force ou même l'envie de parler. Et je me dégoûte, j'imagine que c'est Renji qui me tient dans ses bras, qui s'accorde à mon corps, j'aime et je hais cette pensée terrible.

Mes doigts se crispent sur la manche que je n'ai pas lâchée. J'étire soudain mes lèvres dans un sourire triste.

« Je suis horrible… Je mérite pas que tu t'occupes de moi…

- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est encore à moi de décider de qui je veux m'occuper !

- Mais… je… je peux pas te rendre ce que tu me donnes…

- Si j'te l'donne, King, c'est pour que tu le gardes ! »

il dit ça d'un ton assuré mais je le sens trembler. Sa respiration s'accélère, son cœur aussi. Je m'en veux c'est désagréable. Je dois le remercier, me faire pardonner, alors je n'hésite plus. C'est comme une flamme qui se rallumerait après des années ; ça réchauffe, ça donne du courage. La pluie devient moins forte, le soleil commence à percer les nuages. Je me retourne soudain, saisis sa mâchoire d'une main et, profitant de sa surprise, je l'embrasse. L'immobilité nous gagne, on n'ose plus respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écarte sans aller trop vite, juste comme il faut, pas trop loin non plus. Son regard est troublé, déstabilisé.

C'était peut-être une erreur, mais dans ce cas j'ai plus rien à perdre. Je retente l'expérience, mais cette fois il saisit brusquement ma nuque et fait ce que je voulais tenter. Et tout dégénère, on s'enlace, se délace, les peaux se touchent, les souffles se mêlent, la chaleur s'insinue. Le noir et le blanc, le tissu et le béton, le ciel et les nuages.

Et quand c'est fini, nous deux en sueurs, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous un soleil de plomb.

« Merci Hichigo… Dis-je dans un murmure, un soupir fatigué.

- Hn… »

Je réalise soudain une chose, je sais pourquoi le soleil est là, et il m'aura fallu du temps. Je reprends ses lèvres une seconde et lui souffle à l'oreille :

« Je crois… que je t'aime »

Il se contente de sourire et de m'enlacer possessivement.

« Alors, King, je ferai tout pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais ! »

* * *

Z'avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Reviewez !


End file.
